


Reality Comes Crashing Down

by snowandlilacs



Series: QroWin Week 2018 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Post-Volume 5 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowandlilacs/pseuds/snowandlilacs
Summary: Secrets come to light and Qrow is terrified by what the future could hold.





	Reality Comes Crashing Down

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of qrowin week and the prompt was 'Myth/Truth.'

_“What?!”_

A sigh and shake of the head came from Ironwood.

“Ozpin made it clear that the identity of each maiden was to be kept secret from the other kingdoms as a security measure. With the incident involving Leo, I am inclined to agree that it was the best course of action. The only reason an exception was made in Amber’s case was the situation at the time. Given the circumstances—”

Qrow tuned out Ironwood and gave a distressed look at Winter. She stood there, straight as a pin and watching Oscar—while Ozpin currently had control—as if Qrow wasn’t even there. How could she have kept such a thing a secret? After all the time they knew each other, after everything...she never told him that she was already wrapped up in this mess.

_The rest of the meeting was a blur to him._

Afterward, however, he was quick to transform and fly off. The kids could keep themselves out of trouble for a little while. He wanted a moment alone with his thoughts, but at the same time, there was a conversation that needed to happen. As soon as he landed at his destination, Qrow trudged his way into the building and up the stairs. It wasn’t often he came to this apartment building, but he knew exactly where he was going. He took the spare key out when he reached the door he was looking for, unlocked it, stepped inside, and shut the door with a bit more force than he needed to, but he needed to work out some frustration. Locking the door behind him, Qrow quickly made his way to the kitchen and hunted through the cabinets.

He might as well keep himself busy for the time being. Unfortunately for him there was little to work with. 

“Does she never go shopping?”

A grumble and muttered cursing was all he could do while digging out a couple of bags of tea. At least he might as well get some water boiling and start some tea to ease Winter’s inevitable annoyance.

While he worked on the tea, Qrow couldn’t help but to think back on the meeting. Of all things he expected, finding out that Winter was one of the maidens felt like some sort of sick joke. All this time he thought it was just some amusing coincidence that she was named after a season—that it had nothing to do with the maiden nonsense just an eccentric way to name someone—but it seemed he was wrong.

He slammed his fist into the counter at the well of emotion that sprung up.

“Bad day?”

He hadn't heard her come in, but Qrow knew it was her attempt at lightening the mood, but he wasn’t about to suddenly be okay with everything. Even so, it wasn’t like she had a choice in the matter. He couldn’t blame her.

He turned and just looked at her. She seemed tired, her shoulders slumped just enough for him to pick up on it, and while she kept her expression as neutral as possible, the slight twisting of her hands behind her back also signaled some nervousness.

Why was she nervous?

“You could say that,” he muttered as he turned back toward what he was doing. “Tea?”

“You made tea?”

“Yeah...figured it might help.”

A pause followed as he took a mug and handed it off to her. How were they supposed to discuss this? It wasn’t as though anything could be done. Winter couldn’t just quit being a maiden. Not without—

“We need to talk.”

Winter nodded to his comment and gestured toward the small dinning table. Once again silence fell between them. Qrow took a gulp of his tea while Winter seemed to gingerly sip at hers. 

“Afraid I got it wrong, Ice Queen?”

She rolled her eyes at him.

“No. I am just uncertain of what exactly you expect me to say in this situation.”

That was fair. Since there was nothing they could do to change it, what could he really say that she didn’t already know? That they _both_ didn’t already know? Even so, he still wanted some answers. Maybe if he better understood her side of things then he could convince himself that she would be safe. That the same fate that fell upon Amber wouldn’t also come to her.

“How long?” he asked. “How long have you known about this?”

He watched as she sipped her tea again, likely thinking through her answer to word it professionally. Over their time together he realized it was just a habit of hers, probably ingrained from her childhood, but he never bothered to ask about that. There were a lot of things he hadn’t asked before and suddenly wanted to know all the answers to. There could come a day when she was no longer able to answer those pointless questions. 

It was probably best not to think of that.

“I was in my third year at the academy when I inherited the abilities. I didn’t fully understand the implications until closer to my graduation during my fourth year, however.”

So she knew the whole time they knew each other. Even so, he tried not to be annoyed by it. She was probably under orders not to tell, and as much as he disagreed with the military, he understood Ironwood’s need to keep that information secret. 

“Is that why you joined the military?”

Had it ever been something she chose for herself? Or was it because of the powers?

“...partly.”

Her answer wasn’t exactly the most helpful, but Winter wasn’t always one who shared personal information. Even with him, and he accepted it, but there were times when it was frustrating. 

“Want to elaborate, or am I supposed to just assume?”

“After I was informed of what those powers meant in relation to my role in the world, and the expectations of—" she cut herself off. "Well, with that and the logical reasoning that it was the best option for a huntress in Atlas, I made the only choice available to me.”

That didn’t make it much of a choice, and Qrow already didn’t like the military. It seemed more of a forced option to him.

“That’s not a choice. Not when there’s only one option open.”

“And that’s any different from what the Nikos girl was given, how?” 

Qrow blinked and went to say something but couldn’t come up with a proper argument. She wasn’t exactly _wrong_ …. The bitter taste in his mouth was quickly blamed on the tea. Maybe it was steeped too long or was cooling too fast. 

That had to be it.

“And Amber? I heard about what happened to her after the fact. What choice was she given to only be kept alive for the sake of forcing what was left of her abilities into some other unfortunate soul in a hopeless attempt to keep the powers out of enemy hands? Which, in the end, didn't even work.

“Qrow, this whole mess is because, while I cannot entirely blame him for it, Ozpin wants to keep power on his side at all costs. If you think that my involvement in the military was of no choice of mine, do not blame General Ironwood alone for that. Ozpin made it clear what was expected of me. You need to look back at what decisions you made with only one option given in the guise of a choice.”

He watched as she abruptly stood with her tea and moved toward the sink with it.

Part of him realized that she was right, but he didn’t want to believe it. How much of what he thought he was doing was honestly his choice? That was something he didn’t want to think too much on right now. This was supposed to be a discussion about _her_. 

“And what happens if Salem comes after you?”

“What sort of question is that?” she retaliated quickly. “I will fight. However, I am certain Ozpin feels secure that should I fail to keep myself safe, that the powers will go to my sister. He will not lose a pawn that he wants to make use of in this fight.”

Qrow looked at her, confused at her tone. She sounded bitter, but realizing that it meant that her burden would go to Weiss should she die, it made sense. Not that he wanted to think of her dying, either. Even in realizing she was at more risk than he originally thought, Qrow wanted to hope that she would be fine, that there would be no danger coming toward her. 

However, Winter was a target. There was no doubt about that.

“Is there any reason to continue discussing this?” she asked.

He wanted to say there was. That there was so much more to discuss, but _she knew_. There was no use in trying to continue a pointless conversation or stir up an argument when it would do neither of them any favors.

But he was scared.

“I just want to know you’re going to be safe.”

The quiet, bitter laugh was not what he was hoping for. 

“Neither of us really are in a position to be lecturing the other about safety. We have dangerous jobs, more so than most, and I—”

He watched as she paused and stared down at the sink she stood in front of. If he thought he was scared before, seeing Winter’s normally stoic expression and stiff posture crack and tremble terrified him. It seemed that she wasn’t certain she was going to make it through all of this, and if she doubted it...he was afraid that Winter would allow it to condemn her fate.

Getting up from the table, he crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. There wasn’t much else he could do with words forming a knot in his throat with the worry and fear of what could happen. Qrow loosened his hold on her only slightly when she twisted to turn and face him, and once that was done, he immediately went back to clinging to her as if she was a lifeline. 

There were no snarky comments that came to mind. 

No jokes to lighten the mood.

One thing was clear, however. He didn't want to lose her.


End file.
